The Real Christmas Story
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Holiday had read him the Christmas stories. Six was just supposed to tuck him in. He had the easy job! ...Right? "Holiday, he's asking who Jesus was!" Yeah, not so much. Six explains to little Rex what Christmas is really about.


**Hey, fellas! This oneshot came to me while watching some old Christmas specials on Youtube. We see a lot of stories and episodes about Christmas that focus on Santa, giving, trees, and all that junk. I noticed that, considering what the holiday is actually about, we see very little Jesus-centric scenes in comparison. Well, I'm here to remedy that! Many of you have read A Generator Rex Christmas. Well, here's something a little less Holixy and funny and a little more to the point. Takes place when Rex is eleven. Enjoy! ^_^**

SIX'S POV

He and Holiday had made a deal: she reads Rex the sappy Christmas stories and Six would tuck him in. "We need to let him feel like he has a real family for the holidays **(Har har pun!)**." She had said.

Six had the easy job: put the covers over the kid and tell him to go to sleep so Santa would come and give him his present. Blah, blah, blah. Maybe answer a few quick questions on how Santa managed to get down the chimney, or why there wasn't a chimney in Providence. Simple, right?

Wrong!

Six was just turning and walking toward the door. Rex hadn't asked any questions about Santa. He had just laid down without a word. 'Just a few more...'

"Six?"

'Dang!' Six turned around so he was facing the bed. "Yes, Rex?"

"I have a question."

'Of course he does...' Breathing an inward sigh, Six walked back over and sat down on the bed. 'Let it just be something small about Santa...please...'

"I was listening to some of the Christmas carols on the radio..."

'Okay...just a little song question...'

"Most of them were about Santa, bells, or Rudolph, but some of them weren't." Rex sat up and stared at Six with those wide, inquisitive eyes. "Like, that 'Do You Hear What I Hear?' song, or 'What Child is This?', or 'Away in a Manger'. They kept talking about a kid named Jesus and his mother, Mary."

'Oh no...I see where this is going...'

Right on cue, Rex asked: "Who were they?"

"I...think...Holiday is better equipped to explain that. Hold on a second." Quickly, Six got up and walked out of the room. He went over to Holiday's room and knocked on the door.

"What is it, Six?"

"I need you to go in there, Holiday."

"Nope." Holiday's voice was firm. "We had a deal. Is it so hard to tuck him in?"

"Holiday, he's asking who Jesus was!"

"Don't you know?"

"What? Of course I know, but-"

"Then go back in there and tell him."

"But-"

"This will be good for both of you."

"But-"

"I can no longer hear you, Six. My mind has gone to its happy place. Good night."

"What? Holiday, please! I can't...I..." He groaned mentally before continuing. "I'll owe you one if you do this..." No answer. "Five! I'll owe you five!" Still nothing. "Come on, just name a number!" He could practically see her smirking through the door. 'Gr...' Realizing his defeat, Six reluctantly turned and started walking back toward Rex's room.

"Hi, Six!" Rex chirped when he came in. "Where's Holiday?"

"Eh...sleeping..." 'I was hoping he'd fall asleep before I came back... How am I supposed to go about this?' He sat down once more on Rex's bed and turned toward him. "So...you want to know about Jesus and Mary..."

"Yeah. What do they have to do with Christmas?"

"Everything." Six replied. 'Just start at the beginning and try to keep it simple...'

"More than Santa?"

"Much more than Santa." Six nodded. "Jesus...well...Christmas is...it's basically Jesus's birthday." 'There! He should understand that!'

Rex's eyes grew wide. "So Christmas is really a big birthday party? Wow! I wish my birthday was that important!" He was silent for a moment before asking another question. "Why is Jesus so important? Why does he get such a big birthday party? What's the story?"

'This could take awhile... Oh boy...' "Well...it's a long story..."

"I'm not tired!"

'I am.' "Okay...I'll tell you the part that has to do with Christmas." Six stared off into space, trying to remember all the details. How long has it been since he's heard this story? 'Long time...' "Okay, well Jesus was born a long time ago in a place far away from here."

"This is sounding kinda like Star Wars..."

"It's not." 'Lovely...I'm gonna have him thinking about Light Sabers now...' "I assume that Holiday has taught you about God, am I right?"

"Yeah. He made everything, didn't He? And He takes care of us." Rex's brows scrunched in confusion. "But then...shouldn't He cure all the Evos?"

"Not exactly. He...well...no one really can understand Him. Basically, He gives people the abilities to solve the problems of the world."

"Why?"

"I suppose...He wants us to prove ourselves. He wants...us to have hope on our own."

"Okay...so where does Jesus fit into all this?"

"Jesus was His son, sent to Earth to help its people."

"Why did they need help?"

"Many people already worshiped God, but did so in a way that was harmful or exclusive. They claimed to love God but they didn't love each other. Jesus was born so that they would learn to do so." Six was trying _really_ hard to make this as uncomplicated as possible. Thankfully, Rex seemed to understand.

"Okay...so Jesus was God's son, born to help the people of the world. I get it." He was staring at Six with undivided attention. "Tell me about Mary."

"She was the virgin mother of Jesus."

"What's a virgin?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Okay...what about the star? The songs mention a star!"

"Maybe I should just tell you the story from beginning to end."

"Sounds good!"

Six started talking about how the angel Gabriel told Mary that God's son would be born to her.

"Do angels really have halos, Six?" Rex interrupted.

"Not sure. Never seen one."

He went on to tell about the journey to Bethlehem and how there was no room for Mary and Joseph in the inn.

"But she was pregnant! Jerks..."

Rex's eyes grew wide again when Six talked about the star leading the three wise men to Jesus and about Gabriel coming to the shepherds.

"Jesus had a star made for him? Cool..."

As Six finished, Rex made a sound of protest.

"Wait! Don't stop there! What did Jesus do?"

Six stood up and gently pushed Rex back into a lying down position. "That's a story for another day." He said firmly. Rex frowned but didn't protest. As Six pulled the covers over Rex, he became aware of a certain warmth in his chest. The smallest of smiles had somehow managed to find its way onto his face. 'It's funny... Somehow, this holiday **(PUN)** doesn't seem so much of an annoyance anymore...' Though, he'd NEVER admit that Holiday was right... That would take a miracle!

"You know...from what you've said, I think Jesus is a lot like me." Rex commented.

Six raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"We were both born into a world where lots of people need us." Rex yawned loudly, closing his eyes. "Night, Six."

"Goodnight, Rex." Six noticed the clock striking twelve and gave Rex a soft pat on the head. "Merry Christmas."

**Hope that didn't suck... I just typed it on a whim. I was just thinking...you know what really ticks me off? Those Christmas specials, like Rudolph or The Nightmare Before Christmas, that have something happen to prevent Santa from delivering presents, and then have people say that Christmas would have to be canceled because of that. GOSH! What a lesson to teach your kids... Ah well... I'm just curious, what are your favorite Christmas songs/specials? My fav song is probably "Do You Hear What I Hear" and my fav special is "A Muppet Family Christmas". Review please! Flames burn Gatlocke, the Caped Cougar. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanza, and a Blessed Yule! Peace out! ^_^**


End file.
